Sesame Street (DisneyLovefan Style)
Cast *Elmo - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Zoe - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Grover - Peter Pan *Cookie Monster - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Telly Monster - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Baby Bear - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Rosita - Young Anna (Frozen) *Ernie and Bert - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) and S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Oscar the Grouch - Monster House *Big Bird - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Snuffy) - The Pink Panther *Count Von Count - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Prairie Dawn - Gwen (Total Drama) *Hoots the Owl - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Guy Smiley - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Amazing Mumford - Donald Trump *Abby Cadabby - Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Betty Lou - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Little Bird - Oh (Home) *Roosevelt Franklin - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Honker - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Two-Headed Monster - Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Papa Bear - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Dorothy - Ooccoo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Talking Tree - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Wolfgang the Seal - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Humphrey and Ingrid - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) and Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Frazzle - Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sherlock Hemlock - Dilbert *Countress - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Herry Monster - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Fred the Wonder Horse - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Mr. Johnson - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Natasha - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Slimey - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Barbara - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Gordon - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Mr. Noodle - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Biff and Sully - Gilbert Gottfried and Forrest Gump *Radar - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Barkley - Winnie the Pooh *Benny Rabbit - Mushu (Mulan) *Kermit the Frog - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Gallery Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Elmo Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Zoe Peter_pan_disney.png|Peter Pan as Grover Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Cookie Monster Pajamasamimage001.jpg|Pajama Sam as Telly Monster Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Baby Bear Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Rosita Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Ernie SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Bert Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Oscar the Grouch JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Big Bird Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Mr. Snuffleupagus (Snuffy) Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Count Von Count Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Prairie Dawn Zazu.png|Zazu as Hoots the Owl Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Guy Smiley Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as the Amazing Mumford AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Abby Cadabby Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Betty Lou Oh.jpg|Oh as Little Bird Lorax.png|The Lorax as Roosevelt Franklin Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Honker Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as the Two-Headed Monster Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Papa Bear Ooccoo.png|Ooccoo as Dorothy Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as the Talking Tree Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Wolfgang the Seal Miles Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Humphrey Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Ingrid Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|The Magic Mirror as Frazzle Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Sherlock Hemlock the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Madame Medusa as Countress Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Herry Monster Marty.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Fred the Wonder Horse Willy wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka as Mr. Johnson Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Natasha Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Slimey DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Barbara Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Gordon 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Mr. Noodle Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as Biff Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as Sulley Putt-Putt & Pep.png|Putt-Putt as Radar Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Barkley Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Benny Rabbit Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Kermit the Frog Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:DisneyLovefan